How 'Poof! You're Dead' Should've Ended
by GhostOfTwilight81
Summary: This starts as soon as the case closes (obviously). Caskett


**This is my own series of one shots, based off of Casketty moments, both sexy and pure romance. Thanks so much to imaginationrunsfree for letting me use your idea, I really hope I put it to good use. This is based off of the episode 'Poof! You're Dead' where Beckett mentions her 'magic trick'. I have never written stuff like this, so I kind of suck. And if you want to see a scene like this but for a different episode (please note the scene) just PM me and I'll try my best! Thank you! G.O.T.81  
**

**BTW I don't own these characters, the people who do are doing a kick ass job.  
**

* * *

**Frozen Heat**  
"The murder is here? At Drake's Magic Shop?" Richard Castle exclaimed as he and Detective Kate Beckett approached a crime scene.  
"Yep," Beckett replied plainly.  
"I've been coming here since I was thirteen years old," he reminisced, marveling at the variety of magic gear laid out behind display glass, "This place is a paradise for boys. Whoopee cushions, magic tricks, fake vomit,"  
"It's not just for boys, Castle," Beckett interrupted, "My grandfather was an amateur magician and I used to come here almost every Sunday afternoon when I was that age, too." Castle chuckled.  
"Never pegged you for a magic fan. You know any good tricks?" Beckett paused for a moment, then answered, "I do this one thing. With ice cubes." She smirked seductively as she watched Castle press himself up against the glass in complete shock.

A small candle flickered, adding a dim golden tone to Castle's dark, empty loft. He lay there on his couch, replaying her remark from the morning. It drove him mad. In front of him, standing on top of his couch side table was a glass, filled to the rim with ice cubes, water skimming down the sides. "Mmm… ice cubes," his moan echoed through the ghost town of a loft. He keep coming up with scenarios in which that 'magic trick' was used on him as the audience, and the sexy detective Beckett as the performer. "This could be perfect for my new book." he giggled, the paragraphs of a steamy sex scene between Rook and Heat piecing itself together beautifully. "Oh Beckett will be so mad... Perfect." he spoke aloud. The sentences morphed into files of nasty images of a naked Beckett sliding the ice across her body, access water streaming lower, and lower, and lower until it pooled on his bare stomach.

_Nikki shoved Jameson onto the bed with her stray hand. She climbed in after him, placing herself right where he wanted her. Nikki snatched up and ice cube from the tall glass cup, then ditched the cup atop him bedside table. She spread the access water that dripped from the cube, running in veins down her arm. She rubbed the ice cube across her chest, tracing shapes into her stomach with the access water. Nikki moaned is a high as the ice came it's lowest point, bringing it to Jameson's skin which ached with excitement._

Castle flipped through files, one by one, only to be brought back into reality by a couple of knocks that manifested on the other side of his door. He arose from his spread eagle position on the couch and headed straight for the front door. He flicked his wrist and the door swung open, revealing Beckett as the manifestation on the other side of the door. She was dressed differently. A long crimson trench coat covered her down to her knees, covering every inch of her except for her head and her long muscular calves. The coat was tied tightly together by a thin, black, leather belt, in which her hands rested upon. "Why Beckett, what may your business be at my empty loft," Castle asked, putting a large emphasis on the word 'empty'. Smiling devilishly as he gestured her inside, shutting the door behind her.  
"Well I thought you might have wanted to have some late night entertainment," she spoke, lowering her voice to a seductive level, wondering over to the glass that was perched atop the table. She plucked an ice cube from the glass cradling it in her palm. "Curiosity did kill the cat, Ricky," she teased, placing the ice cube between her lips and began to suck on it with a slow rhythm. He stared at her in the same sexy gaze she gave him.  
"If that is the case, then strike me dead," he responded. Kate pulled the cube from her mouth, which quickly shaped back into a smirk.  
"But if you die you'll miss the show." she placed her hand on the belt of the coat, focusing all of the attention on it. Before her hands could reach the end, Castle cleared his throat.  
"Wait... Kate, before you do something crazy..." He swiftly walked over to her, hazel meeting steely blue, he spoke again, "I love you." he grabbed her back and pulled her into him, crashing into her body.

They felt the heat of each other's breaths danced from mouth to mouth. Passionate love was passed through tongues. They both moaned out. Rick broke away and nipped at her lobe, down her neck and to her collar bone. She screamed for him, which brought him back up to her face. "Kate," he stroked her hair behind her ear, tracing his fingers down her cheek bone and neck, down lower where her needy hands awaited.

She grabbed his hands and lead one between the folds of the coat. His index finder stroked the concealed area. Flesh. Her bare skin hid under the coat, burning with the need for him. "Rick," she slowly pulled the hand from under the coat and lead both of them to the belt. Kate released his hands as he frantically rushed to get that belt open. Rick pulled the end away, the coat slowly slithering down her arms, pooling around her feet. He stepped back, taking in her curved, beautiful body. The dim light reflected off of her pale skin. He took his place back in front of her, bare skin to cloth. She cupped the back of his head, bringing him onto her lips again, soft and gentle this time. Rick trailed his hands across her back and down lower. He grabbed her ass, bringing Kate up into his arms. Swiftly, Kate swiped the glass off of the table, the other hand snaked around Rick's neck as he carried her to his bedroom.


End file.
